Rinkus
Appearing only in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, they are originally friends of Pterano, but appear more sinister then their associate, particularly Sierra. They assist in the kidnapping of Ducky, and later attempt to betray Pterano after the "Stone of Cold Fire" turned out to be a powerless meteorite. Some believe that they were burned to death at the end of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire after a volcanic eruption caused the stone to explode; due to the force of the explosion they are last seen careening through the air back to the hollow in the mountain where they had camped the previous night, quite singed and bruised. It is unknown if they survived, however this leaves open the possibility for their return in a sequel if necessary. Many fans believe that they did survive the explosion, as they appear in many fanfics.They are the main antagonists. Character Edit Rinkus is at first shown to be the more humorous of the trio, as well as seeming rather giddy with his own ideas. He also first appears cowardly under Pterano's temper; however during Pterano's song "Very Important Creature", he is seen convincing Sierra (who seems altogether ready to kill Pterano immediately) that it would be in their own best interests to tolerate their leader long enough to be lead to their prize; as quoted: "Be patient, let him lead us to the stone." This reveals Rinkus to be more clever and more conniving than first presented and that his "cowardly" nature is just a deception. His name seems to be a play on the species Rhamphorhynchus. Rinkus also speaks with a deep Cockney accent. Sierra has no trouble revealing his cruel, selfish, mutinous, and sadistic attitude throughout the film. He is shown being rather impatient, always wanting to take immediate action and never wait. He shows no fear toward Rinkus or Pterano, and repeatedly challenges the latter. On more than one occasion he attempted to physically overthrow Pterano but was always held back by Rinkus. (Rinkus at the time thought they all wanted the same thing and saw no reason for fighting) It is assumed by many that Sierra is actually a sociopath/psychopath, hitting with his reckless nature, violent temper, having big problems with Pterano, his authority leader, pretending to be loyal to gain his goals, has no feeling for anyone but himself. He especially had no feeling for the young dinosaurs, for whom he admitted murderous hatred; and always responded to Pterano's sympathy with snide and careless comments like "So what? You should be used to this kind of thing by now." or "Who cares? Once we take over, first thing I'm gonna do is feed them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth". And when Ducky escapes from the trio Sierra almost kills her, first by trying to grab her with his talons, and then trying to snap her in his mouth (probably due to his callous hatred of her). His name seems to be a play on the species Cearadactylus. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Flyers Category:Duos